<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248746">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan-centric, Depressed Chan, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Seo Changbin are Roommates, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Psychiatrist Kim Namjoon | RM, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Rivals to Lovers, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Seo Changbin-centric, Therapist Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, Very minor Namkook, Work In Progress, everyone can see it, they're both bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan and Changbin are two co-workers who cannot seem to get along,arguing and competing about every little thing.</p><p>That is,until one day,while leaving an appointment with his therapist,Changbin sees Chan waiting in the lobby to see the same therapist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:24 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Are you done sulking back here yet hyung?"</p><p>Changbin shot a glare in the direction of Jisung,who was currently standing in the door of the backroom where Changbin was currently trying to hide out in.<em>So much for secret hiding places.</em>The older thought with a frustrated sigh,which only made Jisung simply let out a laugh in response.Which was silenced with yet another glare from Changbin,but despite this the younger was still sporting that typical shit eating grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>